In prior art, specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,979 discloses a wrapping apparatus that includes a dispenser for dispensing stretched wrap film. The dispenser includes a first frame assembly and a second frame assembly. The second frame assembly is hinged to the first frame assembly so as to be able to be turned about a vertical hinge axis in relation to the first frame assembly. Further the dispenser includes a film roll holder for rotatably holding a film roll. The film roll holder is arranged in the first frame assembly in a substantially vertical position. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,979 the film roll holder is mounted in the first frame assembly. The dispenser also includes upstream and downstream prestretch rollers for engaging a first side of the film, which upstream and downstream prestretch rollers are mounted in the first frame. Further, the dispenser includes guide rollers for engaging the second side of the film in the near proximity of the upstream and downstream prestretch rollers. The guide rollers deflect and guide the film to follow a tortuous path around the guide rollers and the prestretch rollers. The guide rollers are mounted in the second frame assembly. Therefore, the second frame assembly can be moved between a closed position and an open position. In the closed position the second frame assembly is in a position in which the film roll spindle and the guide rollers are proximate and parallel with respect to the prestretch rollers. In the open position the guide rollers are moved with the second frame assembly about the vertical hinge axis so that a sidewards open gap is formed between the prestretch rollers and the guide rollers.
A problem arises in the situation when it is necessary to exchange or replace the film roll. In the prior art dispenser this is very time consuming and laborious, because the film roll holder always preserves its vertical orientation in the first frame assembly being stationary in the film dispenser. Further, film threading is difficult because the operator must insert his hand and fingers inside the dispenser in order to pull the film from the film roll located behind the prestretch rollers to the front side of the prestretch rollers.
Further, this problem becomes even worse in a wrapping apparatus of turntable type wherein it is desirable to encapsulate the film dispenser inside the inner space of the vertical box-like column wherein the dispenser is guided for vertical movement. Such a desirable column has a doorway through which the film roll exchange and film threading must be made. The inner space is narrow and there is only little space in the inner space to operate with hands and fingers for replacement of the film roll and for film threading.